Star Wars: Neo Jedi Knights of the New Republic
by Sakura Solo
Summary: Ten years after the Battle at Endor, a new generation of Jedi Knights was born. These are their stories. Characters are based of people in Angleic Layer and Sailor Moon! No flames please!
1. The Begiining of a New Era

Star Wars: Neo Jedi Knights

A Star Wars/Anime Crossover

Written by: Sakura Solo

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…

Star Wars

Episode VII

The Return of the Skywalkers

Prologue

It is a time of great peace in the galaxy. It has been a decade since the Battle at Endor, and the surrender of the Imperial Empire to the Rebel Alliance. Since then, the New Republic has been formed, and the Jedi Knights are on the rise, once again the guardians of peace.

Princess Leia now rules the pristine planet New Alderaan, alongside her husband, Han Solo. Now pregnant with twins, the people of New Alderaan look forward to the arrival of the next heirs to the throne. The elder of the twins will be the first in line to the New Alderaanian throne.

Luke Skywalker, now a Jedi Master, has accepted the position of Prime Minister of New Alderaan. He leaves the Neo Jedi Order on Coruscant, along with son Ben, baby daughter Liz, and wife Melina. 

R2-D2 beeped loudly as he rolled the hallway on the _Fire Star_, Luke's personal Corvette Cruiser. The ship was still in hyperspace, and it would be several more hours until it reached New Alderaan. He rolled down the hallway, passing many rooms until he reached the lounge. He beeped and cruised on in. Six-year-old Ben was reading a comic book, and one-year-old Liz was playing with a Wookie doll Chewie had given her last Christmas. She put it down, and toddled over to R2, who had stopped to see what was going on. She patted R2 on his side, and she went back to playing. Ben looked up, "Hi R2! Whatcha doin'?" R2 beeped a bit, and Ben grinned. Melina walked in. She had been taking a nap. She patted R2 on his dome and said, "Thank you for watching the kids, R2. Could you please tell Luke we are going up the docking area?" R2 beeped and left. He didn't have to go far. Luke was in the next room, meditating. R2 squawked loudly. Luke looked up. "Oh, Melina send you? Guess I should join them. Come on." R2 followed. When they had joined the others, Luke's comlink beeped. They had arrived at New Alderaan.

In front of the large white palace, an excited Han Solo walked out to the landing platform, along with Chewbacca and C3-Pio. Han grinned as Luke Melina, the kids and R2 walked down the ramp. Everyone bowed, except Liz and R2. As everyone bowed, Liz walked up and offered Han her Wookie doll. Chewie growled at Han, who accepted it. R2 beeped respectfully. "R2-D2, it is so good to see you. Master Luke, why aren't you on Coruscant," 3Pio babbled. Melina nodded, "Where's Leia?" Han smiled proudly and led them to the palace.

Inside, there were exquisite painting and sculptures. Lords and Ladies walked by, talking about business. Liz tried to free herself from her mother's arm, but Melina would not let go! Liz started to cry, and Chewie volunteered to hold Liz. She laughed as the Wookie placed her on his shoulders. Ben ran ahead, looking at everything! Pretty soon, everyone reached the hospital unit. Han led them to a private room. The guards let them in, and there they were. Leia was holding the new pair of twins in both arms. "Baby," Liz shouted. Melina reached for Liz, and she got her baby back. Leia smiled at her in-laws. Ben walked over to get a better look. "They're so little," he remarked. Liz craned her head to see the babies. Luke smiled, "Who's older?" Leia replied, "Jaina is. Ben, would you like see her and Jacen?" Ben nodded and he looked over at the new arrivals. Liz was on the floor, playing with her doll, while Ben went to tickle Liz. Several hours later, the birth of Princess Jaina and Prince Jacen was announced. The return of the Skywalker line had begun. 

Disclaimer: Star Wars belong to George Lucas! I created Liz, Ben and Melina Skywalker. Please review, and I will post the next chapter!


	2. Summer Vacation on Tatooine

Chapter 2: Summer Vacation on Tatooine.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, Angelic Layer or Sailor Moon. They belong to Kodansha and George Lucas.

Ten years later…

It was a bright, sunnymorning on New Alderaan as the sun rose over the palace. Everyone was asleep, or so it was thought. Jacen, Jaina and Liz had stayed up late watching a Digimon marathon on Cartoon Central. It had gone on till about midnight, and then some old cartoons were on. The sound the kids woke up to was to Anakin crying. Prince Anakin, Jacen and Jaina's baby brother, had been born only about 3 months ago. On the other side of the hall, six-year-old Aiden Skywalker was fast asleep. Ben was snoring loudly from his room. Liz opened one sleepy blue eye, and looked at the clock. The time was 6:56. She yawned, and got up from the hammock. Jaina glanced up, "Morning, Liz." Jacen snorted and fell out of bed! He looked up, "Well, I'm up now, too!" Jacen took after Leia in that he had dark hair and dark brown eyes, whereas Jaina had very light brown hair and green eyes. Liz reached for some clothes, while Jaina turned on the radio: " Good morning, all you kids here in Aldera II. Today is the official first day of summer vacation for us here! Next is _Iwo Jima_ with their latest hit _Practical Galaxy Girl_. Expect today to be somewhat humid with highs in the high 70's with clears skies." Liz pulled on some lightweight-hiking boots as birds started to chirp louder. Today she was wearing her favorite outfit: blue jeans with a gray shirt with intricate patterns of gold and red. Jaina pulled on an old pair of pants and an Iwo Jima T-shirt. Jacen was wearing hiking shorts and a tunic with a Rebellion insignia on it.

Meanwhile, Aiden had just gotten up. She went over to her closet and pulled out a sundress that had yellow flowers on it. She impatiently banged on Jaina's door, "Hurry up! I want some food!" Liz stuck her head out the door, "Oh, all right. Yeesh!" She walked out a minute later with the twins following. On the way down the grand staircase, Ben looked out the door, and realized that breakfast was ready! Pulling on an old sweatshirt, he charged down stairs. The cook had already put on the cereal, and they sat down to eat. Aiden, however, as not happy, "Hey! Where's the prize? I want the prize!" she complained loudly as the others just rolled their eyes. "Will you just shut up, Aiden? You can't get the prize all the time!" pointed out Ben in a cross tone. As the eldest, Ben felt responsible for Aiden and Liz. The prize was distributed. It was a stuffed bunny! Aiden stuffed it in her pocket. Liz rolled her eyes in mock admiration and Jaina and Jacen giggled. 

After breakfast, the kids, except Ben, ran off to play in the royal gardens, while Aiden waited around to tattle on Ben. Ben, on the other hand, tried to look as nonchalant as possible by reading the sports section. Luke, Melina, Han, Leia, Anakin and Chew came down to eat breakfast. "So," Luke asked casually, " where are our nightowls?" "Outside," was Ben's reply. "Oh, Mommy! Ben told me to shut up," tattled Aiden. Melina sighed, "Aiden, do not tattle! That's not nice. Now apologize to Ben." Aiden apologized and left to play in the gardens. Ben looked sheepish and mumbled about the latest baseball scores.

Outside, Liz, Jacen and Jaina were running around the gardens. The flowers were in full bloom and exotic birds swooped in the air. Liz and Jacen were chasing Jaina. It was easy to tell that Liz looked anything like her parents. She had the Skywalker blue eyes, but her hair was brown and in pigtails. Jacen charged around a bush and tripped over a loose stone! Splash! He fell into a fountain. Liz and Jaina laughed as he pulled himself out. "Not fair. I-" he said as Ben ran toward them. "Hey! Uncle Han and Aunt Leia have something to tell us!" The kids ran back toward the palace.

Leia broke the news that everyone would be going to Tatooine for 3 weeks for a vacation! Liz and the twins looked excited, and Aiden asked, "Uncle Han, can we see where you blasted Greedo when you rescued Aunt Leia from Grampa?" Han blushed, and Luke laughed, "Sure! We'll all go!" "When do we leave," Ben inquired. "Next Monday, which gives us a whole week to plan." This being said, everyone immediately began to discuss the upcoming trip. 


End file.
